


We'll Get There Fast, and Then We'll Take It Slow

by Dandy



Series: RinRei Week 2 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our first vacation in over a year, and we’re stranded in an airport.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get There Fast, and Then We'll Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RinRei Week 3. The prompt was "Winter."
> 
> Title from the Beach Boys' Kokomo.

“I can’t  _believe_  this,” moaned Rin, standing at the big windows in the airport’s waiting area, staring out at the snowstorm that raged outside. “This wasn’t in the forecast!”

“It  _is_  a freak storm,” agreed Rei, turning a page in his book. He was seated in a chair at the end of a row, near Rin. He’d already settled in for what he knew would be a long wait, not seeing any good in whining about it.

Apparently, Rin did not agree. “We’re supposed to be on a warm, sunny beach right now.”

Rei glanced at his watch. “We would still be on the plane right now, if we’d taken off on time.”

Rin looked over his shoulder to glare at him. “You know what I mean.” He sighed, looking back out the window. “Our first vacation in over a year, and we’re stranded in an airport.”

“It’s only projected to last a few more hours, and then I’m sure they’ll get us out of here as quickly as possible.” Rei turned another page, unconcerned. It was true that he’d been looking forward to this vacation as eagerly as Rin, but he wasn’t going to make a scene. A few people had looked at Rin in irritation already.

Rin groaned again, turning back to the window and resting his forehead against it with an audible thump. Rei pointedly ignored his theatrics. Maybe no one would know they were together if he just pretended not to notice.

After a moment, Rin pushed off the window and walked away. Rei _did_  look after him then, just to make sure he wasn’t about to go snap at an employee like this snowstorm was somehow  _their_  fault, but Rin just angled out into the hall, and Rei supposed he was just going to the restroom.

He got caught up in his book, and didn’t notice how long Rin was gone until he returned, bearing a large umbrella tucked under his arm, two beach towels draped over his shoulders, and two plastic cups with some sort of green drink, rimmed with salt, one in either hand.

“Take these, would you?” he said, gesturing at the two drinks.

Rei didn’t immediately do so, instead raising an eyebrow and taking in the sight of his boyfriend. “What on earth are you doing?”

“You’ll see in a minute, just take the drinks.”

Rei took the drinks, wrinkling his nose at them. “Are these alcoholic?”

“No, Saint Rei, those are as virginal as you aren’t.” Rei just scowled at him, many years past the point of making strangled and indignant noises at such disgusting comments. “They don’t let you take alcohol out of the bars.”

“You could have just said no.”

Rei took a sip (fruity, tropical, refreshing, he wondered what was in it) while watching Rin set the umbrella down, then spread the two towels out on the floor in front of the windows. Then he unfolded the umbrella and leaned it against the two rows of chairs (Rei had to bend to the side so he didn’t get poked in the face by the edges) and walked back around to Rei, collecting his own book from his carry-on bag, a pair of sunglasses, his iPod, and finally the drink.

Then he walked to the furthest towel and lay down on it. He slipped on the sunglasses, fiddled with his iPod, then pillowed his head with one arm so he could lay back and read his book. Rei could faintly hear the ocean sounds track Rin used sometimes when he couldn’t sleep coming from the iPod.

“…Really, Rin, what are you doing?”

Rin didn’t look up. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m on vacation.” He idly tapped the other towel with the hand holding the book. “Get down here with me.”

Rei stared at him, then glanced around. Many more people were staring at them than before, a few people murmuring to each other, in amusement or disapproval.

Then he looked down at Rin, playful smile on under his sunglasses, and got up, finding his own sunglass lenses (which clipped on over his glasses) and a bottle of sunscreen. Then he sat down on the other towel.

Rin watched him open the bottle of sunscreen, push up his sleeves, and then rub some of it onto his arms. “What are  _you_  doing?”

“If I’m going to indulge you in this fantasy, I intend to do it  _properly_.” He rubbed some into his nose, then clipped on the sunglass lenses and lay back, pillowed on one arm, book in his other hand. 

Rin laughed. “This is just what we needed, huh?” he said, and took a sip of his drink.

“Yes. The weather here is very nice,” Rei replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

The two settled in with their books and their wave noises while the snowstorm raged on outside. If anyone had a problem with it, well, they didn’t care – they were on vacation.


End file.
